SME Series Part 2: Remember me this way
by MayGirl85
Summary: The sequel to Sailor Moon Exposed. Dreams and reality combine when the Pluto, the planet of time and space comes into planetary alignment with Earth. Will Darien finally find his mystery Princess who has been haunting his dreams?
1. Chapter 1: Memories of Yesterday

Disclaimer:

I dont own Sailor Moon at all. Not even one DVD.

* * *

**REMEMBER ME THIS WAY**

**Sequel to Sailor Moon Exposed**

--

"_Remember Me This Way" – Jordan Hill_

_I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

--

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: MEMORIES OF YESTERDAY**

**Somewhere in Time and Space**

Sailor Pluto warily watched through The Mirror of Time as her home planet ticked slowly across the galaxy. An event that occurred only every 100,000 years was about to occur: Pluto and Earth would be in direct planetary alignment. There would be no other planet except the Earth's moon to separate them from each other's gaze. The guardian of time pursed her lips and frowned. This was not good.

**On Earth**

"Oh Luna isn't the crescent moon lovely tonight, so bright and perfect?" Serena sighed. She sat at her window with her head rested on her hands. Her long hair trailed the floor, shimmering gold in the pale moonlight that streamed in her window. She was a vision in bunny pyjamas.

"Yes Serena. Now you must go to bed, you have school tomorrow," Luna said in her motherly way.

"Yes Luna," Serena sighed again. She climbed into her bed, the doona curling warmly around her.

"Serena?"

"Yes Luna?"

"I'm glad you are ok and Tuxedo Mask is no longer a danger to you. I know it was only a few weeks ago that he knew your identity and that it was a scary time. But I'm proud of you and the Scouts and the way you handled yourself. You are growing into such fine young women," Luna said softly.

"Thanks Luna," Serena replied as her eyes drifted shut. Soon she was snoring lightly.

.

"Endymion, my love."

"Serenity."

_HUH?_ Serena thought.

"I thought you would never come Endymion," the young woman, who was obviously Serenity, said breathlessly to Endymion.

_WHAT is going on here?_ Serena thought wildly, realising that the words had come out of HER mouth and she was Serenity. _I must be dreaming._

"Of course I came. I love you my princess. I cannot leave you here alone when things may have changed for the worse," Endymion replied to Serenity.

Serena watched as Endymion walked toward Serenity/her. _Gosh he's handsome_, she thought. _He looks a bit like Darien, but older. _Serena, if she were awake, could have pinched herself. _I'm glad he's NOT Darien, there is only a passing resemblance, _she looked at the man again, _YEP, I'm DEFINITLY NOT dreaming about that JERK!_

"Don't say such things my love. I cannot bear to think of them," Serenity/Serena cried softly as Endymion wrapped his arms around her. Serenity/Serena lay her head on his chest, glad for his warmth.

"I'm sorry that it seems our young lives have begun in a time of unrest. Let us hope that whatever evil is happening on Earth will be resolved and pass us by," Endymion said comfortingly. He lifted Serenity's/Serena's chin to raise her eyes to him. "Serenity, I love you," he said seriously.

"And I love you," Serenity/Serena said. Serena felt Endymion's forehead on hers/Serenity's and felt Serenity responding to him as Serenity/she lifted herself toward his lips and kissed him with all her love and devotion.

"_Wow. What a kiss..."_ Serena thought, losing herself in the dream.

_._

"SERENA TSUKINO! WAKE UP! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WENT TO BED EARLY BUT STILL MANAGED TO SLEEP IN!" Luna screeched at Serena, swiping at her side with claws bared.

"OWWWEEEE-YOW!" Serena cried as she awoke, "Lunaaaaaa, I was having the best dream and you just RUINED it at the best part!" she whined.

"Well you can continue the dream in detention after school given that you are going to be late," Luna said with a degree of annoyance.

"DAMN!" Serena cried, leaping out of the bed and into her furious get-ready-in-ten-seconds-flat routine. She'd perfected it over the years and was soon brushing her teeth while simultaneously putting on her clothes and kicking books into her bag. She quickly brushed her hair and put it up in her usual-style, _Thats TWO BUNS_, she thought furiously, and ran down the stairs and out the door.

She ran halfway to school before realising just how late she was. Her first class was almost over so there was no point racing. She slowed to a walk, deciding that maybe she could sneak into her second class and get out of doing detention for being late for the first. If she got lucky her teacher might just think she was sick today and not just incredibly late. The slower pace allowed her mind to wander back to the dream she had last night. _Gosh that was some kiss_, she thought, _it was almost better than my __first__ kiss_, she giggled. Tuxedo Mask had, a few weeks ago, been her first kiss – not that HE remembered, much. She giggled again. It had been funny to fight the NegaForce with him, to have him save her and be in his arms after she had erased his memory of ever knowing her secret identity as Sailor Moon. That part had definitely NOT been funny, it had been one of the scariest times in her life and she was glad that the Sailor Scouts had been extra watchful of her in battles knowing Tuxedo Mask's disposition to make off with their unconscious leader.

"Some leader I am, falling over all the time and knocking myself out," she mumbled to herself.

"Oh don't worry meatball head, one day you'll perfect the art of walking," a mocking voice said behind her.

She clenched her hands into tiny fists and turned to face her tormentor, "Darien Chiba, super jerk and moron extraordinaire," she said coldly, especially liking the 'extraordinaire' part.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Ohh big words now, what can I say? I'm proud of you meatball head."

She suddenly felt homicidal. Surely there was some defence that could get her off; some law that said 'Darien Chiba is the most annoying person in Japan and anyone who is overcome with maniacal behaviour around him is not responsible for their actions'. She smiled a small smile, imagining the parade that would be held in her honour.

"What are you smiling about now meatball head? Aren't you _late_ for school?"

"Yeah..." her voice trailed off as she remembered the reason why she was late – that incredible dream of course! She smiled all the more. She vaguely heard someone say 'got nothing to say meatball head?' but was completely lost in her own memory of her dream. Forgetting Darien, she turned and continued to walk to school with a small bounce in her step.

.

Darien watched as Serena suddenly went from incredibly ticked off, _Gosh she looks funny with her face scrunched up like that_, into a dream-like state as she turned and walked away.

"Rude," he muttered, somehow disappointed to have missed their morning argument. He shrugged and continued onto the Arcade to see his best friend Andrew.

"Hey Darien," Andrew said as his friend plonked himself onto a stool at the bar, "No classes today?"

"Only one in a couple hours," Darien replied, distracted by the salt shaker he was fiddling with in his hands.

"Darien, what's wrong? You know I can tell these things," Andrew said sagely.

Darien grinned. Andrew could almost read him like a book – almost. If he could read his mind he would know that Darien was also Tuxedo Mask – hero of Tokyo. But he didn't know that now did he so he wasn't so all-knowing about his friend as he liked to make himself out to be.

"Well Andrew, a few weeks ago I met this amazing girl and now I can't find her at all," Darien said, thinking about the Princess and their shared kiss. It annoyed him a little that he remembered the kiss, but that the memory was hazy and not clear. It was like it had been a dream, but he knew it was too real to have been a dream. Sure he didn't really remember actually seeing her. But he knew what she felt like and how his heart reacted toward her – he had only seen her in his dreams every night ever since he had become Tuxedo Mask! He knew it was her, now the hard part was finding her since she seemed to have vanished.

"What, you didn't get her number?" Andrew enquired.

"No, we sort of just, you know..." Darien didn't know how to explain to Andrew just how he had met his Princess. Thankfully Andrew did it for him.

"Yea I know, it was one of those eyes-caught-across-the-room-and-then-she-was-gone sort of thing huh Darien?"

"Uh, I guess you could say that," Darien replied, relieved to not to have to explain himself.

"Well, I'm sure that if its meant to be she will turn up," Andrew said, smiling at his friend.

_I've been waiting for her to turn up for months. She turns up once and then disappears. I'm not holding my breath!_ Darien's thoughts muttered.


	2. Chapter 2: Sprung!

**CHAPTER 2: SPRUNG!**

Serena had managed to sneak into her second class without incident, having avoided her teacher Ms Tiko from first class. Now school was over, _I can't believe I'm out at 3pm today!_, she was on her way to the Arcade to meet the girls and have an afternoon snack. She arrived at the Arcade to see Ami and Lita already there, and joined them in their booth.

"Hi guys!" she said brightly.

"Well someone is in a good mood today," Lita said archly, "No detention huh?"

"Mm... that and..." Serena sighed happily. All day she had been day-dreaming about her night-dream!

"That and what Serena?" Raye said as she and Mina joined the three girls in the booth.

"Oh... nothing,' Serena blushed.

"Serena, I can feel the love vibrating from you like crazy! SPILL!" Mina, the Senshei of Love, Sailor Venus, said excitedly, "You're in loooove!"

"I AM NOT!" Serena squealed.

"You so are!" Lita laughed.

"No seriously, I uh... just-had-a-dream-last-night-and-I-uh-had-he-uh-it-was-a-really-nice-kiss," she squeaked out the last word.

The girls stared at her for a moment before rearing back with laughter.

"You've been thinking about THAT ALL DAY?" Raye laughed hysterically.

"WELL YOU WOULD IF YOU WERE THERE!" Serena bellowed at her friend.

"I'm glad I wasn't Serena, with the heat coming off you I wouldn't have wanted to... interrupt," Mina said, a wicked smile curving on her lips as her hand fanned her face.

"OH! You guys! Shut UP! Everyone can hear you!" Serena hissed.

"I see you told your friends about your kiss Serena. You are right everyone CAN hear you..." a voice drawled to her right.

Serena froze. _Oh no! This could get ugly!_ Serena thought frantically. Darien certainly knew about one kiss... and her friends about another! She laughed, sweat dropping, "Uh yeah Darien, now feel free to rack OFF!" she hissed back at him.

"You know about Serena's kiss?" Mina asked Darien suddenly.

Darien smiled. To Serena it looked like a smile of death. Her survival instinct took over as she edged out of the booth slightly, ready to make a run for it.

"Of course I know about her kiss, I was there in the Tokyo Gardens the morning after it happened. She was spinning around, smiling like some lunatic. Don't tell me she's STILL mooning over it," Darien replied.

Serena froze and inched a little further out of the seat, calculating the distance between the door and herself.

"The Gardens?" Raye choked out.

"How long ago was this?" Lita asked dangerously.

Darien suddenly realised that there were four confused girls, and one very nervous meatball head sitting in front of him. He smiled wickedly, _Time to do some damage! Oh meatball head I know I said I wouldn't say anything... but its not like I promised you... and this is SUCH a great opportunity.._. he thought.

Serena prepared herself to run for her very life. She just knew deep down in her soul that she was on a collision course for a fatal encounter with her four friends. She inched a little more out of her seat, lightly placing one foot in front of her while the other pressed against the side of the booth. Her body was a coiled spring about to explode into action.

"Well..." Darien drawled, teasing out the moment, "It was a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago you say?" Ami coughed.

The four girls simultaneously turned their heads to Serena. Darien waited for the fun to begin.

"Serena," Raye began dangerously, eyeing her friend, "Do you-"

_RUN!_ Her mind screamed, _They are going to kill me, but they'll have to catch me first!_

Serena's instincts kicked in, and Raye was cut off as Serena practically leapt from her seat to the door in one single bound. In that split second she was glad that all her years of running to school had made her incredibly fast. She could run for ages, for miles even – given the right incentive, and right now was an incredible incentive. She realised that she had left her bag behind, _It would only slow me down, Andrew will take care of _it, she thought as she slammed the Arcade doors opened and ran for her very life.

Darien, meanwhile, had never seen Serena run like that before. _Damn she's quick_, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by four girls storming past him to chase the fleeing blonde.

"AFTER HER! I'm going to KILL the little airhead!" Raye screamed as they ran out of the Arcade.

Darien watched them go, very confused. Something was up with those girls. He knew Serena definitely hadn't told them about her first kiss, _Way to go Chiba! High-five_ _you clever dog_, and she certainly didn't want to tell them now.

"Wow, that was insane, I wonder what's up?" Andrew said, appearing beside his friend.

"I don't know but I'm sure it will be hilarious when they catch her. Too bad I won't be there to see it," Darien said with the most amused expression on his face. He looked at his watch and realised he need to be at the library to do some study before his class. "Later Andrew," he said breezily strolling toward the door of the Arcade.

"Later Darien," Andrew replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Darien

**CHAPTER 3: IT GETS WORSE – SURPRISE DARIEN **

Serena ran for half an hour in circles around the Juuban suburb, ducking behind trees, cars, bushes, little kids – ANYTHING, to try and trick the girls following her. She knew she couldn't go to the Mall or back to the Arcade. She pouted, those were her two favourite places and she knew they would look there. She ducked behind a hotdog vendor on the street, pretending to tie her shoe and looked around for a good place to hide for a while, a couple hours, maybe forever. Scanning the area around her, she saw the perfect hiding place. She ducked across the road and ran up the steps and into the safety of the library.

"Young lady, can I help you?" the snooty receptionist at the front counter said, looking down her long hooked nose through her wire rimmed glasses at the panting girl in front of her. Serena sweat dropped.

"Yeah, uh, can you tell me where anthropology is?" she asked, thinking of the biggest most important word she could think of.

"Down there, to the left toward the back," the receptionist replied.

"Thanks!" Serena replied, _Excellent, down the back of the library is a great place to hide_!

Serena stopped by the magazine rack and grabbed some manga comics before ducking behind the shelves to the back of the library. There she settled down in a quiet corner, grateful to catch a breath.

"Meatball head, what are you doing?" that annoying voice with that very unique tone only one person on the face of the Earth could possibly have, said sardonically.

"Shh!" she said, barely looking up from her manga. "I'm hiding!"

"Why?"

"Well WHY did you tell the girls about the you-know-what!?" she hissed at him as loudly as she could without bringing attention to them, "The girls are going to kill me now!"

"Why?"

Serena sighed, closed her eyes and banged her head back against the book shelf she was sitting against as if saluting her stupidity, "Because they have an idea of who my first kiss might have been with, and they are... overprotective."

"Why?"

She smiled, "Because one, it was a wonderful kiss," she blushed but continued, "and two, sometimes the most wonderful things in the world come with uh... uh... a price I suppose."

"And what was this price?"

She scowled at him, "Why am I telling you this? Geez, I'm such an idiot. It's YOUR fault they know in the FIRST place thank you very much," she muttered.

"Aw come on. You would have done the same thing."

She smiled evilly, "Yeah," she admitted.

He blanched at her admission, _We ARE a pair aren't we?_, he thought wryly.

"So what was the price?" Darien asked, suddenly quite interested in the whole affair that had these five girls running crazily around town.

Serena sighed and looked up at him sadly, "I can never, ever, ever, tell anyone about it" she said seriously, but smiled and said under her breath, "Not that anyone would believe me anyway! That's ALWAYS a plus if anyone does actually find out!"

Darien, being Tuxedo Mask and endowed with certain abilities such as enhanced hearing, heard every single word. He was really quite curious now as to who this boy was and why the girls were reacting this way over one kiss. He noticed she was smiling.

"Serena, why are you smiling?" Darien asked.

She looked at the wall in front of her and grinned, "Because it was worth it and even if I died today at the hands of my four best friends, I'd do it all over again!"

Darien could only raise his eyebrows in response.

.

"We've LOST her!" Raye cried, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I can't BELIEVE she did it! IF she has done what we are thinking she did then I am going to WRING HER SCAWNY NECK!" Lita said angrily.

"Guys, I can find her, I just -uh- need to use my special tracker" Ami said, pulling out her Mercury Computer. She pressed a few buttons and immediately it locked onto Serena's location. "Come on! She's at the library!" Ami said, leading the way.

Mina just laughed. Being the Senshei of Love she had felt the growing connection between Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. She understood what Sailor Moon – ahem – Serena, had done. Heck, she would have done it too!

.

Darien saw the four girls come into the library and quickly ducked behind the book shelf he was at. Bending down he whispered to Serena "Psst, they are here!" pointing in the direction of the door.

She looked at him with frozen eyes and slowly, like a hunted creature, turned her head to peer through the book shelves. She gulped. He was right. She also saw the librarian pointing her way! _DAMN DAMN DAMN_, she thought.

"Thanks Darien," she whispered before crawling behind the book shelves and under a table.

Darien rose up just in time to see Lita, Mina, Raye and Ami pop their heads around the corner to where he was.

"Hey Darien, have you seen Serena?" Mina asked politely.

Darien smiled.

"That-a-way," he said, pointing his finger in the direction Serena had gone. She was going to kill him later, but it was going to be worth it he was sure.

Lita locked onto Serena like a hunter onto her prey. Motioning to Lita, they moved to either side of the table she was under. Serena, not realising the legs of her current enemy, attempted to squeeze by to get under the next table but founder herself suddenly flipped over and dragged out from underneath the table by two pairs of strong hands. So she did the only thing she could do – scream.

Darien watched the scene before him as Serena clawed at the carpet to try and get away from the two stronger girls. He started to laugh, this WAS worth the imminent death. Serena had obviously heard him laugh because she gave him her deadliest I'm-going-to-kill-you look to date. He started crying with laughter. She squealed and screamed and almost got away, but Ami had blocked her escape while Lita had grabbed her from behind, locking her arms around the struggling blonde. Darien leant against the book shelf, trying hard not to fall to the floor with laughter. His sides hurt but it WAS WORTH IT. He watched as Lita carried the screaming, kicking girl out of the library while the receptionist stared at the scene open mouthed. _This is too good to miss, Andrew will die laughing when I tell him what happened. _Darien walked to the library door. He saw Serena surrounded on all sides by three angry girls and one bemused Mina. They were gesturing angrily at her and taking turns yelling. He unashamedly used his Tuxedo Mask powers to hear their conversation through the glass.

.

"SERENA TSUKINO WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Raye screamed angrily at her friend.

Serena cowered under her glare.

"YEAH Serena! How could you kiss HIM!?" the normally mild Ami said heatedly.

Serena stood there mute.

"Gonna do it again Serena?" Mina asked.

Serena couldn't stop the silly glazed look that momentarily came to her face as she remembered the kiss before her face became a mask again.

"Serena! Look at me! You are to stay as far away from him as humanly possible!" Lita said sternly.

"Yeah Serena, remember what happened last time," Raye said, pointing a finger into her friend's chest, "Now what are you going to do?" she demanded, her hands on her hips as she stared down her friend.

"I'm going to stay away from Tuxedo Mask," Serena replied glumly.


	4. Chapter 4: All Things Are Possible?

**CHAPTER 4: ALL THINGS ARE POSSIBLE?**

Darien's head smacked against the glass in dumb shock at what he had just overheard.

_You DO mean eavesdropped, don't you?_

The little voice was back.

_Shut. Up._ Darien replied.

"Sir, are you ok?" the receptionist behind him asked in a quiet yet concerned voice.

"Uh, yeah. Just um forgot something..." Darien mumbled as he hurried out of the library.

Once outside he stopped and stood dead still. There was no way he could confront the girls and especially Serena without them (1) knowing that he had heard them talking from so far away, (2) them becoming suspicious of him, and (3) them asking questions about why he was so keen to find out about Serena's kiss with Tuxedo Mask. Maybe number three wasn't such a problem – who wouldn't be naturally interested in knowing those sorts of details. But numbers one and two were problems. He frowned and gave Serena a hard stare from beneath his lashes. There was no way Tuxedo Mask – he – had kissed her. You would think he would remember a small detail like that.

_But there was that period when you didn't know you were Tuxedo Mask at all... maybe it happened again?_

_No. That's impossible... but then so is Tuxedo Mask kissing Serena_.

Darien sighed roughly and rubbed a frustrated hand across his face. He was pretty certain Serena had to be lying. He was Tuxedo Mask and he would have remembered. But her friends certainly knew about the possibility and weren't surprised when she had responded almost obediently to their command not to see the guy, supposedly him, again.

_Like I would_, Darien thought wrinkling his nose_, As if I'd kiss Serena._ He frowned again_, But even if I did kiss Serena I wonder what those girls have against me, Tuxedo Mask? I'm the flipping hero of Tokyo that saves their beloved heroine every other battle! Am I chopped liver now?_

Darien groaned at his own vanity. He looked around and saw that the girls had moved away during his musings and appeared to be headed for the Arcade. He obviously had to follow them to see what would happen and try and find out more information. He would figure this out!

He followed the girls from a distance as they walked toward the Arcade. Serena didn't say anything, but he could tell that she was annoyed. She walked with pride and defiance, though she kept her head meekly bowed. Mina had looped their arms together and he could tell she had a slight grin on her face. Lita and Raye were in serious discussion about how to control Serena and not let her do anything stupid again while Ami was casting worried glances at all four of the girls.

_Man they look tense._

Following them into the Arcade he saw Andrew look up from his counter with a grin.

"Finally caught you did they Serena?" he teased.

Serena looked balefully at Andrew then tossed a mulish look at the girls she was with.

"Traitors," Darien heard her mutter.

"YOU should talk!" Raye said, confronting Serena straight on.

"Oh come ON Raye, jealous much!" Serena said, sticking her tongue out at Raye.

Lita jumped in, "That's a lie Serena, you know that we are just concerned for you!"

"What's going on?" Andrew asked, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

All five girls fell silent for a moment, shuffled their feet and looked at eachother. Finally, Mina blurted out something about Serena kissing a guy who was bad news.

_I am NOT bad news! _Darien fumed.

"It wasn't LIKE that!" Serena pouted, "I was just there, as you guys _KNOW_ and HE kissed ME! Not the other way around!"

Darien felt like the very universe around him was being turned inside out and upside down. HE kissed HER?

"So what's wrong with the guy?" Andrew asked, "Is he in a gang?"

Serena and Mina at that moment burst into a fit of giggles while Lita, Ami and Raye glared at her.

"Well, no, he is actually an ok kind of guy," Ami said slowly.

_Thank goodness for that, and here I thought I was losing my reputation_, Darien thought.

"But he's older than Serena, like a couple years older. As her friends we just want her to stay away from him, at least until we know more about him," Ami finished with a pointed glance at Serena.

"So you girls know who Serena, I mean, who kissed Serena?" Andrew asked.

"Uh, yeah," Raye muttered, giving Serena a murderous glance.

Serena just shrugged back at her and grinned. What could she do? Her death warrant was signed.

"So who is he?" Andrew asked.

_Finally, the million dollar question_, Darien thought.

"We can't tell you," all five girls said in unison. They all fell silent, looking at eachother silently in mute camaraderie. They at least agreed upon that little fact.

"Why not?" Darien finally spoke.

"Well Darien," Serena replied, "Because its NONE of YOUR business, and Andrew, because it's probably best to forget it ever happened," Serena said, shuffling her feet.

"Ok girls, but if you need help I'm here. Your own pseudo-big brother," Andrew grinned.

_Like hell its none of my business and there is no way I'm forgetting this ever happened_, Darien thought darkly.

Ami suddenly broke the silence, "Uh guys, we have to GO,"

"Great timing," Raye said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you're telling me! Alright then, see you tomorrow Andrew!" Mina said brightly, gathering her things together as the other four girls did the same. Together they all walked out of the Arcade, as if the events of the day hadn't even happened.

Andrew burst out laughing, "Those girls, they are funny!"

"Yeah," Darien said distractedly as he felt a familiar sensation pulling him to Sailor Moon's side.

"I wonder who the guy is though," Andrew said thoughtfully.

_It was me_, Darien thought in response, "Sorry Andrew, I have to go too," he said before leaving.

"It's weird how often that happens – one goes, they all go!" Andrew said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Awakened

**CHAPTER 5: AWAKENED**

Darien was grateful that it was evening as it was easier to find a quiet spot to transform into Tuxedo Mask. He leapt into a tree and allowed the transformation to take place and soon he was running toward the battle in the Tokyo Gardens. The Sailor Scouts were already there fighting some weird three-headed youma. Tuxedo Mask didn't really care what it was, only how long it took to kill it.

"Mercury bubbles... BLAST!" Sailor Mercury cried, hitting the youma with all she had.

The youma screamed angrily, blocking the attack. The Scouts were having trouble fighting it as with three heads it was able to keep an eye on its surroundings. Thinking quickly, Tuxedo Mask flung a steel tipped rose at the middle head. The rose struck true, hitting the head in its single eye.

"Mars fire... IGNITE!" Sailor Mars cried, burning the eyes of a second head.

The beast howled in pain and sent energy blasts out in all directions. Tuxedo Mask instantly knew Sailor Moon was in danger, the sixth sense he seemed to have with her always told him when she was about to be hurt. He sprung toward her but was surprised when Sailor Jupiter sprung at her too, knocking him out of the way. The Scout quickly grasped Sailor Moon's arm and, leaping again, pulled her out of harms way.

_What on earth was THAT?_ Tuxedo Mask thought with annoyance. He saw an energy blast coming at him and quickly leapt out of the way just in time to escape a nasty hit.

"Sailor Moon you have to dust this thing, we'll hold it off!" Jupiter said to Sailor Moon who nodded her reply.

Sailor Jupiter, Mercury, Venus and Mars surrounded the youma on all sides and attacked, harassing the fiend to buy time for Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon didn't waste time in using her moon tiara attack to obliterate the fiend.

"Well done Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said, striding up to the heroine to check if she were ok.

"Uh, thank you Tuxedo Mask," she said shyly, digging her red boot toe into the ground.

_Is she not going to look at me?_ he wondered, frowning._ This day is getting stranger by the minute!_

"Come on Sailor Moon. _Now_,"Sailor Mars said pointedly.

"Yeah Sailor Moon, we have things to do," Sailor Jupiter said with an edge to her voice.

Tuxedo Mask just looked at the girls bewildered. Sure they were both after the crystals, but it's not like they were mortal enemies. Why were they acting like he were a threat all of a sudden?

"Uh yeah, coming," Sailor Moon said meekly, casting an apologetic glance at the Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask frowned but turned on his heel and began to walk away, yet not before her heard Sailor Moon say to the Scouts softly, "Come on guys, it's not his fault."

"No its all yours!" Sailor Venus said with some delight in her voice.

_This day is definitely one of the weirder ones in my life_, Tuxedo Mask thought, thoroughly perplexed by the day's events.

_._

Sailor Moon leapt through her bedroom window and de-transformed. She had received an absolute earful from the girls after that battle with more warnings and threats to avoid Tuxedo Mask. She sighed but smiled ruefully. It had been a great kiss!

"Honey is that you?" her mother's voice called to her from beyond her bedroom door.

"Yeah mum, I'm sorry I didn't see you when I came in. I've just had a long day," Serena called back in a tired voice. She WAS tired... battling youma is tough work!

"Ok sweetie, goodnight," her mother replied.

Serena snuggled beneath the covers of her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

.

Pale blue eyes opened against alabaster skin.

_Where am I?_

She looked around and saw some thick doona over her body. She sat up, pulling the doona away. She was in a room that she didn't recognise, but was familiar to her, somehow. She rubbed her eyes. It felt like she had been asleep for a thousand years. She gathered her thoughts, concentrating the balance of power in her body. It had lain dormant while she slept but now she was fully awake finally. For too long she had been barely conscious and now she was free. Her memories suddenly came rushing back to her; a battle, fire and destruction around her, an evil cackle, a bright light, and then death.

_Death? I died?_

She shuddered, remembering the final moments as her body fell limp in that bright light. Sobs suddenly wracked her body as she remembered her lover's death, his deep blue eyes darkening and finally closing as the numbness had taken him from her.

_Endymion_. _My love. _

She wept for her lost lover and all that had befallen their kingdoms.

_Endymion! _Her heart cried out.

_._

Darien awoke with a start.

.

_My love! He is here! He is alive!_

Serenity could not contain her joy. She leapt out of the bed she was in to follow her heart to Endymion. She looked down at the foreign clothes she was wearing. Pink, fluffy bunnies graced light blue pyjamas.

_This won't do to meet my Prince_, she thought, wrinkling her nose delicately. Immediately a gown of the finest, whitest, shimmering silk covered her, grazing her body to the floor. She smiled, _Perfect._

She began to look for an escape from the room she was in. Surely there was a way out! Her search was suddenly interrupted by a thin white line appearing in midair to form a rectangle in the room.

"Sailor Pluto," Serenity said, addressing the senshei that appeared in the door.

"Highness," Pluto replied.

"Where am I, and when am I Pluto?" Serenity enquired intelligently.

"Serenity, gather your thoughts and you will know. I doubt your powers have faded even after so much time," Pluto said.

Serenity considered her situation, looking within her mind's eye. Memories of a life, her life, as Serena Tsukino flooded her conscious mind.

"Ah I see," Serenity said thoughtfully, "Mother used the Imperium Silver Crystal didn't she, and we were reborn," she stated quietly, "Now all that remains to know is why Serena's, my, subconscious memory has suddenly been awakened?"

"Pluto is in planetary alignment with the Earth. The moon is moving into her zenith and will be full in a few nights," Pluto replied.

"Ah hah, so the planet of time and space is perfectly aligned to cause some trouble," Serenity teased.

"Yes Serenity," Pluto replied, deadpan, "This is serious."

"No, it will be fine," Serenity replied. She suddenly smiled as a memory of a dark haired man with deep blue eyes arose in her consciousness. "Darien," she said, testing the name.

"NO!" Pluto said forcefully, "You mustn't cause trouble Serenity. The timeline will be affected. You cannot see him. He does not remember. Serena, you, are not meant to remember."

"Well, how do you know that my meeting him right now is not a part of the timeline Pluto? If I remember correctly, you can view the future and visit the present, but the past is unchangeable hmm?" Serenity said smugly. "Serena and her Scouts do not know it but it is why the NegaForce will never win in this time and place. They do not belong at this time and the forces of the universe work against them to purge their unnatural presence."

Pluto sighed. Serenity was always too good a debater, "Fine, just don't tell him too much. You wouldn't want your Prince's head to explode now from shock would you?"

"No," Serenity smiled.

"Fine, but remember, the Moon will reach its zenith in a few days," Pluto warned.

"I will remember," Serenity replied sadly.

.

"Princess!" Darien called, walking the dark streets of Tokyo. She was here, he had to find her!

"I am here," a voice whispered in his ear. He suddenly found himself in the Tokyo Gardens, transported there by a whisper of power from the beautiful woman who stood so serenely staring at the crescent moon.

"It is beautiful is it not?" she said softly.

"Yes," he gasped, looking only at her.

She smiled, "My love I could always read your thoughts,"

Darien blushed lightly, overwhelmed with joy, "You have called me these many months. Where have you been? I have searched for the cry-" he was cut off by her soft finger pressed against his lips.

"Darien," her voice was heaven in his ears, "I have been asleep for so long. My hearts cry was to you. For when you do find the crystal's I shall, _we shall_, be free," she explained.

"But what about now?" Darien said desperately.

"I suppose you could say that fate has been kind to me, to us, for now," she said sadly.

"Princess?"

"Hold me," she whispered, shedding silent tears.

Darien pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her golden hair. He inhaled her scent as deeply as he could, as if he could indelibly imprint her memory upon his soul.

.

Darien awoke with a start. It was morning. He frantically looked around him. He was in his room, in his bed. His chest heaved as he sobbed out his heartache and frustration. She was gone.

"NOOOO!" he howled.


	6. Chapter 6: Only in my Dreams

**CHAPTER 6: ONLY IN MY DREAMS**

Serena woke up with a satisfied yawn. She had slept quite well and was feeling energised for a new day.

"Serena? You're up?" Luna asked the blonde girl, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, am I late?"

"Um, no you should be on time today if you get out of bed right now."

"Great!" Serena said happily, getting dressed for school. She skipped down the stairs to the breakfast table to grab a slice of toast and kiss her mum on the cheek as a goodbye.

"Have a good day sweetie," her mum's reply came.

Serena strolled toward the Juuban High School, enjoying the warm day. Arriving at school on time she was glad to realise that she hadn't even bumped into the ever-annoying Darien. It was turning out to be a good day!

.

"Hey Serena," Mina said, tapping her friend's shoulder as the lunch bell rang, "Do you want me to grab you something from the cafeteria?"

"Yeah sure, a couple sandwiches would be nice Mina," Serena replied, "I'll see you under the tree."

Serena made her way out into the playground to fine Raye, Lita and Ami already seated under 'their' tree.

"Hey Serena," Ami greeted her friend.

"Hey guys," Serena said, plopping down beside them, "What's up?"

"We were just talking about these dreams we have been having," Lita replied.

"Oh what kind?"

"I dreamt about a Prince and Princess named Endymion and Serenity," Raye said, "I've been having these dreams the last week, so has Raye and Ami, what about you?" Raye quizzed Serena, looking at her intently.

"Uh, yeah, I have too," Serena replied, "That's really strange."

"What's really strange?" Mina asked as she joined the four girls.

"Have you dreamt about a Prince and Princess called-" Ami began but was cut off by Mina's reply.

"Endymion and Serenity? Yep. I think she is the princess we are looking for," Mina said absently.

"So what is with the dreams?" Serena asked, confused.

"Maybe we are getting close to finding her?" Ami suggested.

"Maybe she is getting closer to us," Raye said cryptically.

.

School ended and the five girls walked together to the temple. Luna and Artemis were meant to meet them there for their weekly Scout meeting.

"Hello girls," Artemis said, appearing from behind a ledge.

"Girls," Luna greeted them.

"Hey Luna, we need to ask you about something," Raye spoke.

"What is it girls?"

"We've all been having dreams about a Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity," Mina interjected, "I'm pretty sure that she is the princess we are looking for."

"She most certainly is! This is a surprise. You say all of you are dreaming about her?" Artemis piped up.

"Yep, all of us," Serena said, "Raye thinks the princess is close to us."

"She probably is girls," Luna said thoughtfully.

"Why can't we feel her presence then? Surely we would?" Raye said a little frustrated. She had stared into her fire so many nights but had found nothing.

"I'm not surprised," Luna said, "The Princess is very powerful and is probably shielding herself so that the wrong people don't find her."

"That doesn't make it easy on US," Serena complained.

"Don't worry. When the time is right we will find her. Until then just keep watch," Artemis said sagely.

The girls nodded then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Sailor Scouts they might be but they DID have to do their homework and chores!

.

Later that night...

"Darien."

Darien woke to find himself in the Tokyo Gardens again with the beautiful princess.

"You're here," he said, glad to see her.

"Yes, I am sorry about last night. I didn't realise that I would have to leave so soon and so I sent you home. I hope you don't mind," she apologized.

Darien really didn't care about much right now except the sound of her voice in his ears as his eyes drank in her beauty. He could swear she almost glowed in the pale moonlight. She leant into him and once again he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"Who are you?" Darien asked her gently.

"I am Princess Serenity. Or rather, I was."

"Was?"

She sighed, "There are things you won't understand just yet. I am, was and if things go to plan will be Serenity. Right now I am a living memory. Certain events have allowed me to be revealed for now. When you find the crystals then I will be restored whole once again."

"Where did you go last night when you left me?"

She smiled. "I went home. I had to. I can only be this way while..." her voice trailed off.

"While what?"

"Darien," she began to explain, "I lived a long time ago but was reborn and am now living as a young girl in Tokyo. When she is asleep, I can rise up and become conscious, if that is the word to use. But when she is awake, her consciousness is in control and I become a very distant and forgotten memory. She does not even know who she really is – me."

"And the dreams you have been sending me?"

"I was, am, endowed with certain abilities. But they are even limited while she does not remember me. I have done what I can."

"Who are you when you aren't with me now?" he breathed against her forehead.

She looked away from him, "I cannot tell you. It is not time."

He wanted to push the point but the way she said it silenced him.

"Darien. I have to go."

He held her tighter, "Please don't."

"I will see you tomorrow night. Don't be afraid. We have time," she smiled.

Her face faded from his vision until he realised he was back home and in bed. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. So many questions had been answered tonight, but there were so many left unanswered. But she WAS here. He just didn't know her when she was 'herself' during the day. Maybe he could find her and help his princess remember who she really was.


	7. Chapter 7: Enigma

**CHAPTER 7: ENIGMA**

"Serena. It's time to get up," Luna said, poking the sleeping blonde.

"Ok Luna," Serena said brightly.

"Wow, that's a first," Luna said teasingly.

"Yeah, I just had a really good sleep I guess. I feel like everything is right in the universe," Serena smiled.

"Well it won't be right with your teachers if you don't get to class on time," Luna replied.

Serena just laughed.

.

Serena strolled casually to school, waving to Andrew as she walked past the Arcade. She blew him a kiss and he stuck his tongue out at her as she giggled. Turning her face back to the path in front of her, she of course had to bump into you-know-who! If not yesterday, then it had to happen today.

"Like clockwork, huh Darien?" she said pertly.

"Mmm."

"Geez Darien you look awful," Serena teased.

"Mm," was all the response she got as he continued past her and into the Arcade.

Serena shrugged and continued onto school.

.

"Hey Darien... whoa! What happened to you?!" Andrew asked his friend, shocked at his bedraggled appearance. Darien had obviously not done his hair and looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Ah Andrew, you wouldn't believe it," Darien smiled weakly.

"Try me," the blonde said encouragingly.

"A girl."

Andrew gaped, "A girl has finally got you running in circles? Wow. Never thought I would see the day." Andrew grinned and ducked as his friend through some napkins at him.

"Yeah, she's amazing," Darien said softly, but sadly.

"Why so sad man?"

"Because she will be leaving soon, I think, and I won't see her again for a while," Darien sighed, that annoying sixth sense of his spelling impending doom and heartache.

"Damn, that's harsh."

"Yeah, I have to go to class Andrew. I'll come back later and you can try to cheer me up," Darien said light-heartedly to his friend as he left through the Arcade doors.

.

Several hours later...

"The usual Andrew, but with a double scoop of ice cream this time!" Serena squealed at Andrew.

"No detention today Serena?" Andrew asked with a grin as he made the usual – banana whipped cream sundae with nuts and sprinkles. Double scoop this time of course.

"Nup! I even passed my geography test. I got an 80 can you believe! Maybe I should sleep more often!"

"Sleep more?" Andrew enquired, eyebrow lifted.

"Yeah, for some reason I have been having the best sleep this week. So if it helps me get to school on time and pass my tests, I say up with sleep!" Serena winked at Andrew.

"Figures only you could correlate sleep with success Serena," Darien drawled as he sat next to her at the counter.

Serena appropriately stuck her tongue out at him and started to dig into her (well-deserved) Sunday, _Success deserves its reward!_ She thought gleefully.

"So Serena, have you seen that guy you aren't meant to be seeing?" Andrew teased as he dried some dishes.

Serena blushed between mouthfuls of ice cream and sprinkles, "Only once, but the girls were there and dragged me away."

Darien, who had been in his own thoughts, suddenly snapped back to reality at the mention of this guy, _allegedly _Tuxedo Mask, who Serena was meant to stay away from. _Not that Tuxedo Mask would have any trouble staying away from her, how on Earth can her and her friends believe I would actually kiss her?_

"So who is this guy?" Darien asked lightly, though behind the words his mind was prepared to carefully analyse every single tiny detail of Serena's response. He had a knack for knowing when someone was lying.

"Oh, no one you would know... uh... personally," Serena said, blushing.

_Truth, but she doesn't know who I am_, Darien thought darkly.

"The girls said he was older?" Andrew enquired, also interested to know more about the mystery guy.

"Uh yeah he is kind-a, a little, a bit, a few years... um... older," Serena said, looking very nervous.

_Truth again, but she's holding out. Why? Wouldn't any young girl want to go around telling people about a kiss with Tuxedo Mask?_ Darien wondered.

"How did your friends know who it was? They were pretty peeved when I spilt that little secret. Meatball head, had I known I would have had as much fun that day as I did I would have said something sooner," Darien jibed at her, determined to rile her up and see if she would say something out of turn.

Serena bristled but remained in control, barely, _He's such a jerk_, she thought.

"They were THERE Darien! They saw us together but didn't realise what had happened because they got there a split second later," Serena snapped at him.

"Whoa Serena, why so upset?" Andrew said, both eyebrows up high in the air.

"Because!" Serena moaned, "I was _hoping_ to see him again. But now MORON here spilt the beans I'll never get another chance with them watching over me like a vulture over a carcass!" she said, jerking her thumb at Darien for the 'moron' part.

"Oh REALLY Serena?" Raye's voice came from behind them.

Serena groaned, leant forward and banged her head several times on the counter in front of her.

"Serena Tsukino you shouldn't be having such thoughts about you-know-who, because you-know-why!" Raye hissed.

"Yeah Serena, and you are right, make one wrong move and I'll be all over you like a vulture on your dead carcass!" Lita threatened.

"Oh come on guys. You know its not that bad because of you-know-what-I-did-right-after-you-got-there," Serena said cryptically.

"Why are you girls talking in riddles?" Andrew said, "Fess up! I want the gossip, this isn't fair and by golly its my Arcade! I should know these things!"

"Oh uh, Andrew, I just told him I couldn't see him again, you know, because of THEM," Serena said, throwing a glance at the girls.

_Now THAT is a lie_, Darien observed with keen interest.


	8. Chapter 8: Remember Me This Way

**CHAPTER 8: REMEMBER ME THIS WAY**

Darien made his way to the Tokyo Gardens to 'their spot'; their spot only because it was where they had met the previous two nights.

"Darien," her soft voice came to him.

He turned to see her behind him.

"Serenity," he replied equally softly.

"Walk with me," she offered with a smile.

He took her arm and they wandered the gardens together in comfortable silence. He couldn't help but stare at her. For months she had been only a half-seen vision in his dreams and now she was a living, breathing reality before him. He wanted to remember everything about her; every angle of her face, every smile, every slight gesture, the way her hair flowed softly about her in the moonlight.

"Serenity, who am I?"

He felt the slight pause in her step before she seamlessly continued to walk with him. She sighed deeply, and looked up at the near-full moon.

"It's a beautiful night Darien," she said.

"Who am I, Serenity?" Darien asked, pushing the point as gently as he could.

Serena sighed again and looked at him with those infinite pools of pale blue loveliness, "Darien, you are who you need to be. You are Tuxedo Mask, hero of Tokyo. Yet you, like me when I am awake, are more than what you seem. This part of you I cannot tell you."

"Why can't I remember?"

"It had to be this way. You will see. But do not fear, you will remember when I am remembered. When the memory of me is fully conscious in my waking mind then I believe we shall both remember all," Serenity said calmly, "I trust that all will fall into place, eventually."

"Serenity, how can I help you remember who you are?" Darien pleaded.

She smiled at him lovingly, "I am nearer than you think Darien. I can only tell you one thing: Remember me this way, because I am right beside you, I am a special friend that never lets others down and even a blind man can see the love I hold in my heart for my friends and my fierce loyalty, and even the love they have for me. If only you would look and see."

Darien felt tears come to his eyes. She was so close, how could he NOT see her? How could she have been so close to him all this time and he was blind to his princess? He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the woman beside of him as sobs wracked his body.

"Serenity, I need you. Please don't leave. Tell me who you are. I'll do anything," Darien begged.

"My love, Darien, life hasn't been kind to you I know. But please be strong, I need you too," Serenity said soothingly as she stroked his hair. Tears fell from her eyes as dawn approached, signalling the inevitable, "Darien, I must go now," she said sadly.

"NO!" he said, pulling her to him more tightly, "I won't let you!"

"Tomorrow night my love," she said, fading from his grasp.

Darien only howled his anguished response into the dawn as his princess vanished from his arms.

Serenity cried silent tears as she left Darien's embrace. Tomorrow night was her last night to see him as the moon reached its zenith. Then she would be forced into virtual non-existence again.


	9. Chapter 9: Collision Course

**CHAPTER 9: COLLISION COURSE**

Serena woke sobbing as if her own heart had been torn in two.

"Serena!" her mother cried as she sat on the bed and pulled her sobbing daughter into her arms. "Shh sweetie it's just a dream, just a dream," she said soothingly.

"I.. hic... sniffle... know... sob... but... it feels so REAL," Serena bawled.

"Come on Serena, it's ok. Get up and get dressed, you have to meet your friends for breakfast remember? It's Saturday," her mum said gently, wiping the tears away from her face.

"Ok... hic... thanks mum," Serena replied with a watery smile.

She got dressed and trudged slowly to the Arcade to meet the girls. Arriving there, she flopped onto her usual stool and sighed, laying her head down on the counter.

"Good morning Serena, how are you today?" Andrew asked cheerily.

"Terrible," Serena mumbled.

"How come?"

"Oh its just a dream I had. It was so sad," Serena sighed.

"Oh, want some pancakes with syrup, cheer you up?" Andrew offered, certain that food would solve this problem.

"No... I'm not hungry..." Serena murmured.

Andrew stood there shocked. His expression turned ghastly when he saw his best friend trudge into the Arcade, flop onto the stool right beside Serena and lay his head on the counter just like Serena.

"Hey meatball head," Darien mumbled though without malice.

"Hey jerk," she said back softly, too affected by her dream to be insulted.

"What's wrong with you? Its Saturday, you can't have failed a test yet?" he said tiredly.

"Funny. What's wrong with you? Did you finally realise how boring you are?" she replied, closing her eyes.

"No," he said.

"Me either," she replied.

"Serena, I got a booth get over here," Mina called from behind Serena.

Serena lay there a moment, "Later loser," she murmured.

"Later klutz," was the reply.

Andrew just stared at this incredibly lame fight between Darien and Serena. Both of them looked awful.

"Darien, what's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing, coffee please," Darien just muttered in reply. _Pull yourself together Darien!_

.

Serena walked slowly to the booth where her friends were sitting, dragging her feet, "Hi guys," she said wistfully, laying her head on her hands.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Ami asked.

"I had this awful dream about the Prince and Princess. A few weeks ago I dreamt that they were happy, but last night they were being separated. I could feel their heartbreak at having to leave each other. It was like a knife through my own heart," Serena said, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Oh Serena, it's ok, it's just a dream," Lita said kindly, stroking Serena's hair.

"Come on, we're going to go see a movie, then we can have lunch in the gardens and play Frisbee!" Raye said enthusiastically.

"Ok," Serena said, brightening a little.

"Hey Andrew, do you want to see a movie?" Mina practically purred at him.

"Uh, I can't today, have to work," Andrew said apologetically, "But take Darien here, he needs to do something apart from sitting here killing the atmosphere."

"No thanks-" Darien started to say.

"Nonsense! Come on!" Mina cried, grabbing Darien's arm and dragging him out of the Arcade with them.

"Have fun!" Andrew called after them.

.

"Serena, Darien, geez you guys are so gloomy today!" Lita complained.

"Yeah guys, lighten up!" Raye added.

The girls were only rewarded with two glum stares from the gloomy pair.

"Fine, have it your way!" Raye said, tossing her hair, "Just sit there while we go have fun!"

Serena and Darien watched as Ami, Raye, Lita and Mina enjoyed a game of Frisbee.

Serena decided to speak first, so as not to be rude, "So Darien, enjoy the movie?"

"Um yeah... what was it again?" he mumbled.

Serena laughed, "I don't remember either. Some sappy romance thing."

"I thought you liked that sort of thing miss I'm-only-meant-for-one-person," Darien said lightly, somewhat enjoying the distraction of talking to Serena as it spared him from thinking about _her_ for a moment.

"No, I believe in the real thing," Serena said sadly.

"The real thing huh? What would you know about that? You're only 15."

"Because I've met him, but I don't think I'll ever get to see him again," Serena said softly.

"Oh," Darien replied, unsure how to respond, "Well believe it or not meatball head I know how you feel."

"How so?"

"I've met a girl who is the one for me as well. But she's leaving and I don't know when she's coming back," Darien confided quietly.

"Oh, sorry to hear that... HEY!" Serena yelled suddenly leaping up to help a young boy being pushed around by two others a few metres away. "Leave him alone you little brats or I'll smack you into next week!" she growled protectively.

The two boys stuck their tongues out at her and ran away.

She turned to the little boy behind her, kneeling down to him as she cooed, "Are you ok kiddo?"

"Yeah," he said shyly.

"Alright, just be careful of those boys ok?" Serena said kindly.

"Thank you miss," the little boy said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and running away blushing madly.

Serena sat back down with Darien.

"That was nice of you," Darien remarked.

"Oh it was nothing. You should have seen me the other day when some idiot pinched Mina's bum and actually whistled at her. I totally gave him a black eye," she grinned, "Lucky Lita was there too because he looked pretty angry at me."

Darien laughed, "You love them don't you?" he said somewhat sadly.

"Of course, they are my friends, they may as well be my family," she said happily.

"What about Andrew?"

"He's the big brother I never had."

"What about me?"

"You're my annoying cousin!" she laughed.

Darien laughed too, suddenly enjoying himself. His heart warmed at the thought that even though they fought almost everyday Serena actually considered him to be in her circle of close friends. He had cousin status! He smiled at the girl next to him, his first smile all day, glad to get to know her better. _There really is more to her than meatballs and klutz attacks_, he thought.

Serena felt glad to make Darien laugh seeing as he had been so glum all day. It made her feel better too.


	10. Chapter 10: A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 10: A NEW BEGINNING**

"Thanks girls," Darien said, grateful for their company today.

"No problem Darien, anytime," Lita said cheerily.

"Uh thanks for the chat Serena," Darien said somewhat shyly.

"No problem, like Lita said, anytime," she smiled back as the girls left for home.

It was late, the sun was setting, and Darien decided to wait for his princess to come to him again. He sat at the lake to watch the sun set in the evening sky.

"Darien."

He frowned. It was her voice but different. He turned from his sitting position to see Serena.

"Oh hey meatball head, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for the chat too. I never realised we haven't ever had a real conversation before. It was uh... nice seeing another side of you I guess," she said shyly.

"Oh, sure, me too meatball head. You're not so bad yourself. I can tell that you and your friends are like sisters really. I never knew you had such a big heart," Darien smiled at her, "But I'm still going to tease you like crazy. Its fun you know?" he said with a shrug.

She smiled back and poked her tongue out at him, "Still the same conceited jerk huh?" She looked up into the sky at the full moon and sighed, "He kissed me here you know, under the moon a few weeks ago."

Darien raised his eyebrows, "You were out in the dark with this guy?" _Yeah I know it was meant to be me... which I DOUBT, but still, what was she doing out at night?_

She blushed, "I can take care of myself, besides the girls were there. They just didn't get to see the juicy part!" she giggled, holding her arms around her. She suddenly felt breathless and stumbled forward.

"Serena?"

Serena fell to her knees as a wave of numbness encompassed her. She tried to hold on but suddenly everything faded to black.

.

"Serena!" Darien cried as she collapsed to the ground. He rolled her onto her back and quickly checked her vital signs, relieved to find that she had only fainted. He patted her hand, "Serena, come on wake up."

A glow suddenly came over her body, and he fell backwards alarmed. He watched as a golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead, followed quickly by a shimmer of light as a white dress rolled itself down her body. He gaped at the sight before him.

Serenity sat up, "Free!" she breathed.

"Serenity?" Darien gasped.

"Darien," she said as only she could say, "Don't be afraid."

"I..."

"I know it's a shock. Sit with me," she gently commanded.

"You're Serena?"

"I am."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I couldn't, but now must be the time. Great evil is coming and she must prepare herself."

"But she's just... Serena?"

"She is more than what she seems Darien. It is why I told you to remember _me_ last night, and not look upon her as you see her. That is the reason you could never _see_," Serenity explained patiently.

"But you said she cannot remember until I have all the crystals?"

"No Darien, I said that she would be wholly restored. No memory can ever be erased. It is always there, it just sometimes needs some help. When the crystals come together, then everything will come together," Serenity said simply.

"You'll come back to me?"

"No."

"WHY! Why have you called me in my dreams only to leave me this way?" Darien said harshly, the words bitter in his mouth.

"Darien, how can you love a shadow? Would you want me to love you for someone you are not?"

"I don't understand."

"I cannot reveal to you all, but even as I am a memory of long ago you too have such a memory of another self from long ago."

"We loved eachother?"

"I loved him, and he loved me."

"You do not love me now?"

Serenity laughed, "Darien, as much as you want my love and believe you love me, I could never fill that hole in your heart. Do you find that ironic? I do," she mused.

"I don't understand."

"Darien, true love happens once. I died long ago and remain only as a memory in the mind of my reborn self. I exist because _she_ does. If the love Endymion and I shared is to carry on, it too must be reborn."

"You tell him too much!" a voice interrupted.

"Ah my friend, right on time," Serenity said lightly.

"Who is she?" Darien asked, galcning at the intruder.

"No one you need to know yet," the woman replied, her staff glimmering dangerously in the moonlight.

"I had to, you know as well as I that she has to remember! A great evil is coming; I can feel it breathing down my neck!" Serenity said forcefully to the woman. She turned to Darien, "I am waning; I was only able to take control of Serena's conscious at the full moon when my power was at its best. Soon I will be gone again, forced into her unconscious. You must help her Darien, you must love her!" Serenity wept.

"But I've never felt that way about her!"

"Yes you have, you just never knew! Darien trust your instincts! She is so much more than what she seems, I am so proud of her. She's strong, and she loves with a ferocity you will be completely unprepared for! She's loyal and kind, the type of person who would give their life for others! She is the key to everything and without her we are doomed!" Serenity cried, clinging to him.

"I... I have?"

"You don't remember I know. The moment was only brief but it was enough for me to know that given the chance a love that has now spanned a thousand years could be rekindled. But remember what I said, you can forget but your memory can never be erased!"

"What do I do now?"

"You will know for when you open your heart... you will open your mind... Serena has such a loving open heart... it is why I was able to call to you in your dreams..." her voice trailed away and her hands released him as she fell softly back onto the grass.

"Serenity?"

"She is gone. The moon is past its zenith. You, young man, would do well to heed each and every word Serenity said. You would be a fool to disregard her wisdom," the green haired woman said, biting out every word.

"Who are you again?"

"It is best that you forget I ever was here. I shouldn't have come, but I was concerned for Serenity. My loyalty is to her and always will be," she stated resolutely. "I must go, I have tarried too long," she said before stepping into nothingness and disappearing from his sight.

"Mm... Darien?" Serena mumbled, "Did I faint?"

"Uh... yeah, you did meatball head you klutz," he said lightly.

"Sorry, that was weird. Gosh it's late! I have to get going, my parents will be worried," Serena said, getting up.

"Can I walk you home? Just to make sure you get there safely," _and to find out where you live._

"Uh sure," Serena replied, "But you will have to stop at the corner before my house. My dad is really over protective of me... you know how it is," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Darien said, thoroughly overwhelmed by tonight's events.

They walked to Serena's street silently before bidding each other goodnight, and he watched as she disappeared inside a petite white house. Darien made his way home and had a quick shower before falling into bed. He stared up at the ceiling.

_She is more than what she seems. But how can I do what Serenity asked? I've never felt any affection, let alone love, for her. But Serenity said that I did but cannot remember. What changed then and WHY can't I remember? Has it got anything to do with that kiss she supposedly shared with Tuxedo Mask? How am I meant to help love be reborn anyway?_

Darien sighed roughly, frustrated.

_How am I meant to help her remember, when I can't even remember myself?_


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**CHAPTER 11: EPILOGUE**

"Hey Darien, you're looking better today," Andrew greeted his friend who had walked into the Arcade.

"Yeah I feel better. Still a bit muddled but apparently it will all work out," Darien replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" Andrew asked with a knowing look.

"Andrew, well, I've forgotten something really important and I cannot remember what it is for the life of me," Darien confessed, leaving the major parts of his story out, like oh how he couldn't remember kissing Serena as Tuxedo Mask. _I may as well start there, it's the best place to start figuring out these feelings I was meant to have for her_, he thought.

"That's easy Darien. Just recreate the moment you forgot whatever it was. I do it all the time when I lose my keys. I stand in the doorway, if I walked to the kitchen I'll go in there, remember that I went to the bedroom and then I find myself in the bathroom looking in the third drawer where my keys ended up," Andrew babbled.

"What if I wanted to help someone else remember?" Darien asked, glad for his friend's wisdom.

"Oh it's pretty much the same thing. Just recreate the moment for them and they should start to catch on. Memory is a funny thing my friend. Anything could set it off," Andrew said sagely as he dried the dishes.

"Thanks Andrew, I think I might try that," Darien chirruped, "Andrew, just one more thing. What can I do to change my feelin- er, opinion of a person? I feel stuck thinking about them this one way and I don't think I want to think about them that way anymore," Darien asked.

"That was incredibly cryptic Darien, but to answer your question, you need to see them differently," Andrew replied.

"See them... differently," Darien repeated.

"Yeah, then you can remember them for the qualities you like I suppose," Andrew added.

Darien smiled. "Thanks Andrew, you've been a real big help," Darien said gratefully, looking at his watch, "Oh damn, I have to go I'm late. See you this afternoon Andrew."

"Bye Darien."

Darien strolled happily out of the arcade whistling a soft tune. Serenity's final words had at last made sense to him. He would remember her. He would look at her and really see her. But not just for the part that was Serenity, but for everything she was.

.

Pluto smiled at her mirror as she saw the handsome young man leave the place they called the Arcade. Serenity was right, everything was going to plan. He did not consciously know it but the flame of true love had just been rekindled in the heart of the reborn Prince Endymion, and a new hope arose in him as he faced the world. Pluto, the guardian of time and space, stood in awe of the universe around her. Yes she had the ability to move from age to age, era to era, but she was not all powerful, all knowing and all present. She could not have known that Serenity's unexpected interruption in Darien's life would be the nudge he needed to finally let his guard down and let her light shine in his heart – a light he had previously been blocking out. Pluto sighed. He was such a blockhead, but Serenity was right, life had been unkind to him. It was only the walls he had built up in his heart that had prevented him from finding his princess sooner.

"I told you it would work out Pluto," a gentle voice said knowingly.

"How could you be so certain?" Pluto replied.

"Because there is a larger force in the universe than us, even with all our powers combined there is one who controls fate. Therefore we shall never err, even when the unexpected occurs," the voice replied with a smile, "That, and you worry too much. Have a little faith in your Queen. She is young but we both know the ending as well as I stand before you now."

"Yes," Pluto said, bowing to the figure that had now appeared before her, "My Queen."

.

**The End**

No this isnt -the very end-, but it certainly is the end of this instalment.

Leave me feedback. Its only my second fanfic and Id like to know if Im any good or writing boring fiction :)


	12. Chapter 12: The Sequel

The sequel to Remember Me This Way is up and is titled Darien Falls in Love.


End file.
